


On Fire

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [242]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Hugs, Mentioned Morgan Stark - Freeform, POV Pepper Potts, Past Relationship(s), Pepper Pott's Thoughts, Pepper Potts-centric, Pre-Pepper Potts as Rescue, Protective Pepper Potts, established pepper potts/tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Pepper has thoughts about her life and her relationship with Tony.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: In So Few Words [242]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).

> I'm finally writing again! I have tons of prompts on my Tumblr, so I'll probably do short fics for a while as I get back into my groove. But I hope you all enjoy this feelsy Pepperony fic I whipped up from a prompt from **Dreamin** (_"Fire does more than burn; you should know that better than anyone."_).

"Fire does more than burn; you should know that better than anyone."

Pepper started slightly when Tony came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. It was easier since she wasn’t in heels; that always gave her an inch or two of height over him, but he never seemed to care. It surprised her because she knew, in the string of women before her, he’d always preferred women his height or shorter. There were so many things that she was surprised about when it came to _them_, as a couple, but she was glad they’d taken the leap. 

But now she was looking at the small burn scar on her collarbone from the fire at his mansion and all of that mess. She knew that he was right; there was more to that fire than just giving them the reason to stay in New York, in that she had discovered she could bear bits of his armor as well as he could. And she knew right now he was working on a set of armor for her since their little one could barely keep Mommy’s surprise a secret. But she doubted Tony minded if she knew, and she knew that his way of showing love was to protect those he loved, whether it was her and Morgan or Rhodey or Happy or Peter. And when he couldn’t…

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, but instead of leaning in for a kiss she held him tight, imprinting everything into her memory. She wasn’t sure what would happen, in the end. There were plans being made and things being done that she was on the fringes of, but she knew Tony wanted to help save those who had been dusted if he could. And she just wanted him safe and sound and there, since she’d almost lost him before.

“I know,” she said, closing her eyes tight. If she could keep him safe, as safe as he was trying to keep her, then she would. She would do whatever it took to make sure Tony came home from whatever the plans being set in place were. Because fire did more than just burn; it changed things, too.


End file.
